


Совет

by harigane



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies Romance, Minor Kismesissitude, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: − Филия-сан, что за чай вы сегодня пили? − с показным спокойствием спросил Кселлос.Его истинное состояние выдавала предательски дергающаяся бровь.





	Совет

**Author's Note:**

> берегитесь хэдканонов! они тут цветут и пахнут)

− Филия-сан, что за чай вы сегодня пили? − с показным спокойствием спросил Кселлос.  
Его истинное состояние выдавала предательски дергающаяся бровь.  
− А тебе какое дело? − совершенно недружелюбно откликнулась драконица, снующая по кухне, казалось, с утроенной скоростью.  
− Филия- _сан_.  
Она приостановилась и, насупившись, взглянула на него исподлобья.  
− Ну _что_?  
− Больше не пейте его, − посоветовал Кселлос, баюкая в ладонях чашку с остатками кофе, и предостерегающе нахмурился в ее сторону, − Я заметил, как ранее у вас напрочь отключился инстинкт самосохранения. Конечно, вы склонны к необдуманным поступкам из-за своего буйного темперамента, но это было уже чересчур…  
Филия запальчиво вскинулась, стиснув подол платья в руках, но потом медленно-медленно выдохнула, разжав пальцы. Он был прав, она вела себя странно.  
Кселлос лишь шире улыбнулся, приоткрыл веки и встретился с ней взглядом.  
Филия сглотнула с некоторым трудом, ощутив, как по коже бодрой толпой побежали мурашки, голова закружилась, а в груди поселилось сладкое чувство полета.  
− Ладно, − неохотно согласилась она, привычно и старательно пряча за маской недовольства свою дурацкую реакцию на вид его открытых глаз, − я и вправду сегодня чересчур энергична…  
− Абсолютно невыносима, − кивнул Кселлос.  
− Эй!  
− Да-да, я как раз об этом.  
Филия промаршировала к нему и с силой всучила корзинку со свежеиспеченными сладостями.  
− На! Понятия не имею, зачем соглашаюсь на это раз за разом. Как тебе самому-то еще не надоело? И вообще, я не твой личный повар!  
− Я никогда не откажусь от возможности поесть сладкое, − пожал плечами Кселлос, а потом со змеящейся по губам улыбкой добавил: − Личный повар? Не перестаю поражаться неуемности вашей фантазии, Филия-сан. В прошлый раз вы обвинили меня в том, что я собираю с вас «дань». С тех пор что-то круто изменилось?  
Драконица поперхнулась и прикусила губу, стараясь побороть предательский румянец, проступивший на щеках. За долгие годы знакомства их отношение друг к другу трансформировалось в нечто совершенно непонятное. Во время встреч с Кселлосом она все чаще стала ляпать что-то, не подумав, и этот самодовольный мазоку воодушевленно принимался трактовать ее слова то так, то эдак. От некоторых его предположений у нее просто волосы дыбом вставали (и хвост, порой, тоже).  
− Да хватит уже цепляться к тому, что я говорю! – простонала она, на миг прикрыв лицо рукой.  
Кселлос усмехнулся, затем драматично прижал корзинку к груди и учтиво поклонился.  
− Рад был с вами повидаться, но, боюсь, у меня уже не осталось времени на то, чтобы и дальше раздражать вас своим присутствием. Дела не ждут, сами понимаете.  
− Опять за копиями Клаерской Библии? − проворчала Филия, посерьезнев.  
− Вы же знаете… − он заговорщически подмигнул ей, − это секрет!  
И исчез.  
Тяжелое гнетущее чувство, давившее на Филию, немедленно пропало. Она облегченно вздохнула, однако потом невольно повела плечами, пытаясь сдержать непрошеную дрожь. Каким бы ужасным мазоку Кселлос ни был, она не могла не чувствовать какое-то иллюзорное тепло в его присутствии. Сейчас, когда она осталась одна, это ощущалось особенно остро.  
Сердито фыркнув, она пошла выкидывать проклятущий чай.  
Советы Кселлоса часто оказывались весьма дельными, пусть и могли казаться абсолютно нелепыми.  
  
На следующий день по городу разнеслась громкая весть о том, что хранители порядка поймали жулика, торгующего сомнительными травками под видом чайных сборов.


End file.
